Mother Sent by the Void
by Kira Akuma
Summary: You know… Just Out of all the adventures I've been on, nothing could have prepared me for my latest and greatest leap in life; being a mother for a little boy who can't even say a word yet! Who am I you ask? My name is Hokus Pokus, and I was a hero of my I'm the guardian "Angel" of a little boy who is just as hard to kill as me. Well… More like guardian Voidsent! Enjoy!


AN: I've seen a lot of " Harry Gets Adopted" stories, so i decided to write my own! ^^ I'm using my character from FFXIV with a few of my own ideas thrown into the mix! this came straight out of my " Random idea Scrap folder." hopefully I can write some more later! Enjoy!^^

When Dumbledore left little Harry Potter, he expected the child to be found by his aunt and grow up humble from his treatment at their hands. What he didn't know nor expect, was for a being of magic to spirit the child away.

Hokus had no idea what was wrong with that old man! The idiot had no idea how to keep a child alive! He put an infant on a doorstep for the twelve's sake! To add fuel to the fire, that old man left a child out on the night of All Saints wake; a time that all manner of creatures could spirit the child away! _' Wait, spirit away? I might be able to take him to the Void!'_ Hokus thought excitedly.

Condensing the magic in her hands, Hokus was able to pick up the basket Harry was in. With a little stretch of her magic, Hokus opened a portal to the Void. In the Void she tried opening a portal to Eorzea, but only managed to open one to her new charge's home. Taking that as it was, Hokus decided that the Void would have to do for now.

After looking around for a while Hokus decided that out of all the places in the void, the best place to raise him would be Haukke Manor. Contrary to what most Humes believe, the void was surprisingly bright. Even Haukke Manor was bright when Humes weren't around.

In an area that wasn't on the adventurers maps was a nursery for newborn Voidsent. _' The negotiation might be tricky, but Lady Amandine is the best at raising children. I just need to make sure lady Halicarnassus doesn't try to teach him...'_ Hokus thought while she walked up to the manors Void entrance. While most think that lady Amandine traded her soul for beauty, her contract was more complicated than that. Lady Amandine agreed to take care of the Voids children in exchange for near immortality and youth. It was a mistake that those in her Manor still joke about whenever an adventurer tries to "Beat the Dungeon."

Hokus knocked on the door with her free hand, while the other held the basket securely. A Manor Maidservant cane to the door fully expecting to see another abandoned infant on the doorstep. What she didn't expect to see was the well known Hokus Pokus with a Hume baby in her arms, much less hearing her say, "I´d like some help raising this little one." The shock actually made the poor servant faint from shock. Hokus quickly zapped the servant awake with a little bit of lightning magic.

The servant looked at Hokus to make sure it wasn't a dream then flew off as fast as she could to find Lady Amandine. A couple of minutes later Lady Amandine's Manor Sentry escorted Hokus to the Bed Chamber.

 _" why have you come here?"_ Lady Amandine asked Hokus.

" I found this child, and I'd like to take care of it… Your know for child care so I came to get help…" Hokus replied, both trying to keep it short while still being descriptive.

 _" the why don't you take it to Eorzea? Gridania is known for child care,"_ Amandine demanded. She held no love for those that invaded her home.

" I can't," Hokus replied simply.

 _" Can't?"_ Amandine asked haughtily, _"then let it die! It isn't one of us after all!"_

" He can be," Hokus replied while pulling out a modified Fantasia. Swirling the liquid around she made sure Amandine could see the dragon and Voidsent blood. This little potion was mad a while ago by the Alchemy guild master. While he looked into why Hokus's blood was black, he discovered that Hokus had an inability to reproduce. To help her with this little problem, he made a modified Fantasia potion that would make the drinker as closely related to Hokus as possible. Its never been tested either.

Amandine grinned viciously and replied, _" if you do that, I'll help you care to it. You will have to give it a new name though."_

Hokus weighed her options, and decided that if she was going to keep the child, she might as well make it her own. So she woke the baby up and fed it the potion. It has always been said that the younger someone is fed fantasia, the better the results. The older a person gets, the less likely it would work.

The changes were fast, but slight for the moment. A small ring of raspberry red formed around his emerald eyes while his skin gained a grey-Purple tint. His ears disappeared while a pair of dark blue almost black horns appeared in their place. Out of sight, a little black tail appeared behind him. The full changes wouldn't be seen until he was older.

 _"Then we have an accord little mage,"_ the creature said smugly, _" I'll help you raise the little one. But you will leave when you can raise it on your own."_


End file.
